NIEGALO TODO
by MissWeasleyJackson
Summary: ONE SHOT, Trabajo de prefectos con resultados inesperados (para ellos, esperados por nosotros)bueno apesta este summary lean y envien reviews please


**Spoilers****: ehhhhh, si no han leído el quinto libro…pues ¡!!!! ES EL COLMO, HAGANLO YA¡¡¡¡**

**Bien, antes que nada, pues eso, nada de nada de esto me pertenece por que los derechos de autor son de J.K. Rowling y el resto de la Warner. Bueno el viernes fue el estreno en Colombia del PoA y debo decir que estoy complacida, claro todas las pelis salen perdiendo con respecto al libro pero… esta me gusto; por ultimo QUE VIVA EL Ron/ Hermione y aquí los dejo**

**NIEGALO TODO**

- Parvati, Parvati, baja ya

- no hagas tanto ruido, nos van a descubrir

- bueno llevo esperándote media hora

- bueno que querías, esperaba que se durmieran mas temprano pero tenían que ponerse a hablar de… lo siento mejor vamonos.

………….

- Has pensado en que pasara cuando nos graduemos... bueno cuando nos vayamos.

- Si ya lo hemos planeado muchas veces.

- Me refiero a las chicas.

- Uhmmmmm… creo que veré a Angelina, quien sabe a lo mejor mañana ya no estamos.

Unos cinco minutos después…

- te parece correcto llevar un ajedrez a una cita?

- bueno ya es que pensé que...

- que te ibas a aburrir conmigo, talvez deberías quedarte arriba con Ron

- que serviría para disimular si nos encontramos a alguien

- bueno, salgamos de una vez y ya discutiremos esto

………..

- oye a donde vas Ginny?

- ehr… por un vaso de agua…

- hay una jarra llena de agua junto a tu cama

- bueno voy a verme con Michael algún problema?

- no, que tengas suerte y ten cuidado

…………..

- espero detalles

- Porque? Para que quieres saber?

- para aprender algo útil cuando…

- cuando que?

- cuando Ginny me pida consejos

- A ti, desde cuando lo hace?

- vete ya y mas vale que no te dejes ver

- si claro, no te preocupes la capa solo me falla con Moody por aquí.

………….

- Ron, Ron ¡RON!

- Hermione que demonios…

- Harry no esta…

- Ya lo se, se fue a buscar a Cho

- Si pero Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Colin, Angelina, Alicia y tus tres hermanos tampoco están

- Que? de que hablas

- Por Dios tengo que explicártelo todo

- bueno explícame por que estas arrodillada encima mío

- Ehhhhhhhh… es que no te despertabas, duermes como piedra

- esa no es excusa me estas aplastando

- ya, lo siento, solo piensa que hay once gryffindors vagando por la escuela, que crees que nos hará Umbridge si los descubre, además somos los responsables…

- oye si ellos quieren ir a divertirse yo no soy responsable de nada

- debemos traerlos de regreso o nos quitaran todos los puntos, podrían castigarnos y quitarnos nuestros cargos de prefectos

- pues eso no me molesta… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh suéltame que me duele

- si quieres recuperar tu brazo vamos a ir a buscarlos

- bueno y como los encontramos?

- donde esta el mapa?

- en el baúl de Harry, allá vamos pero suéltame

- así me gusta

- oye me duele, donde aprendiste eso?

- viendo luchas muggles, esto creo que se llama tuerca… uhm llave o algo as

Ambos sabían que se arriesgaban pero seria terrible que un profesor encontrara a sus compañeros, así que armados de su valor, sus varitas, el mapa y unas cuantas grageas (petición de Ron) se encaminaron.

- bueno Colin y una tal Ana van por el corredor occidente y… creo que…

- mira son George y Alicia y Fred y Angelina

- aquí... mira… Harry y Cho

- bueno que demonios todos van hacia el cuarto de los menesteres

- pues nosotros también- Hermione jalo a Ron por el saco y después de ver en el mapa que no había obstáculos camino lo mas rápido que pudo al que parecía ser el punto de encuentro, después de unos minutos escucharon voces, parecía que alguien estaba discutiendo

- nosotros somos mayores

- si pero nosotros llegamos primero

- que importa no podemos entrar todos al tiempo

- exacto además ustedes están en quinto, son muy pequeños para estas cosas

- Ginny esta en cuarto

- GINNY que haces aquí y con ese...

- cuidadito Fred, no te metas y no le diré a mama lo que encontré en el doble fondo de tus cajones

- shhh…alguien viene

- alguien mas aparte de TODOS los que ya estamos?- dijo Harry en tono de exasperación apretando la mano de Cho

- vaya lo que faltaba, los prefectos

- hola hermanito, no sabia que tu y Hermione…

- que se supone que hacen aquí? No han pensado en lo que pasara si los encuentran

- cálmate Hermione, no esperábamos encontrarnos

- yo creí que habían organizado una fiesta

- oye Ron esa no es una mala idea

- es una pésima idea y ahora todos deben volver a sus torres, que no se dan cuenta de lo que nos puede pasar…

- demonios, entren rápido Filch viene hacia ac

Todos se arrojaron de inmediato a la puerta, Ron siendo el último cerro y se quedo mirando el mapa

- esta bien, filch se esta yendo- dijo el pelirrojo, pero al parecer nadie lo escuchaba, cuando levanto la mirada todos estaban muy sonrojados, hasta Hermione, y era de esperarse, el cuarto estaba "exquisitamente" decorado con muchas velas y flores y en el centro una… cama? Claro todos sabían cual era la utilidad del cuarto de los menesteres pero aquello era un poco perturbador por decirlo de alguna manera, era imposible saber quien había estado pensando en ello, es decir quien necesitaba ese tipo de "decoración"  y por supuesto todos miraban a todas partes intentando ignorar el lugar.

- bueno- empezó Hermione – Ron vamos a llevarlos por turnos, cada quien a su sala común.

Ron  se fue con Cho y Michael, en tanto Hermione se quedo con el resto. Harry se fue bajo la capa invisible. Los gemelos dijeron que no necesitaban escolta y salieron bajo su "responsabilidad" aun con las protestas de Hermione. Cuando Ron volvió esta vez Hermione tomo el mapa y se llevo a Parvati y a Lavender, luego Colin, Seamus y Dean se fueron esta vez de nuevo con Ron, Angelina y Alicia fueron después, finalmente Ginny volvía bajo la mirada vigilante de Ron …

- bueno aquí te dejo, volveré por Hermione- Quien se había quedado a acompañar a Ana que resulto ser de cuarto de Hufflepuff

- esta bien ten cuidado

Ron llego y encontró fácilmente la puerta, al entrar la decoración no había cambiado para nada, en la cama estaba Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados

- lo siento, me dormí, Ana tenia prisa y decidió irse sola, quieres mirar en el mapa si esta bien.

- si, ya llego a la torre………………………Bueno Hermione ya que te ayudé en esto espero que me ayudes mañana con la redacción para Snape…

- como que te ayude?

- mis deberes de prefecto van de siete de la mañana a nueve de la noche y son las doce así que estoy fuera de horario

- eres el peor idiota que he conocido, si no quieres estudiar allá tu, no pienso seguir patrocinándoles a ti y a Harry su…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que haces?

Ron sujeto a Hermione por el brazo derecho y girándolo hacia la espalda de ella la tumbo en la cama de forma que Hermione quedo boca abajo y Ron se le sentó encima (con delicadeza por supuesto) (NA: aunque lo que daría yo por estar así con el…)

- Ron quítate de encima mío, no me dejas respirar

- Primero tienes que retractarte de lo que acabas de decir y pedirme perdón por haberme torturado antes en mi cuarto y… promete que me ayudaras con la redacción para Snape… y a Harry

- ja ja ja ja – expreso Hermione sarcásticamente

- pues si te niegas vas a sufrir las consecuencias

Dicho esto Ron se dio la vuelta sentándose en la espalda de Hermione, quien quedo con los brazos libres aunque no le servia de nada, le quito un zapato y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la planta del pie, Hermione aguanto con los ojos y la boca muy apretados mientras empuñaba el cubrecama pero no fue por mucho tiempo antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada

- Ron suéltame por favor…

El se detuvo por algunos segundos permitiéndole tomar aire

- vas a hacer lo que te dije?

- Ron ya deja de ser infantil tenemos que volver…

- Eso no te esta ayudando

Ron reinicio su tortura mientras Hermione trataba de patearlo pero se detuvo porque se le estaba levantando mucho la falda, luego Ron cambio de pie y Hermione llorando se dio por vencida

- Esta bien, tu ganas, por favor haré lo que sea

Ron se detuvo de nuevo

- Bueno empieza

- Lamento mucho haberte "torturado"

- dilo en serio

- siento mucho haberte torcido el brazo, y haberte dicho idiota…

- Por que no lo soy

- Porque no lo eres y…

- Que soy el chico mas apuesto de Gryffindor y mejor jugador que Vicky Krum y… que lamentas mucho no haber ido al baile del año pasado conmigo porque te aburriste mucho y…

- oye eso no iba

- quieres que continué- dijo Ron acariciándole el pie a Hermione lo que hizo que ella experimentara un corrientazo por su espina, no desagradable pero si bastante inquietante…

- si si lo que quieras

- tienes que decirlo,… ah y también que cuando me quite no vas a tomar venganza y que no vas a estar enojada conmigo.

- esta bien, eres… el chico mas apuesto de Gryffindor y juegas mejor que Viktor y… oye un momento sino fuimos al baile fue por tu culpa… ahhhhhhhhhhh esta bien si también  lamento eso

Ron se levanto un poco y dio la vuelta de nuevo y Hermione aprovecho para moverse quedando boca arriba, Ron no supo porque pero no se quito de encima y por un momento el cuarto se lleno de una tensa calma que fue rota por el sonido de la puerta, Fred y Angelina estaban all

- Aja claro, por eso querían sacarnos, para poder tener un encuentro no?

Ron se levanto de inmediato y Hermione lo siguió chocando con el

- No es lo que piensas, es que estábamos…

- si aja, que estaban que?- pregunto Angelina con una sonrisita

- bueno y ustedes que hacen  aquí, creí haberlos enviado a la torre no?- dijo Hermione

- pues que ingenua si creíste que te íbamos a obedecer, además que nos criticas si están aquí por lo mismo, la verdad me sorprendes Ron, creo que es hora de que George y yo te demos algunos consejos

- oye nosotros no hemos hecho nada

- ah es su primera vez, que romántico lamento haber interrumpido- y dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando hacia todas partes menos a ellos mismos, se sentían extraños y muy muy avergonzados.

- será mejor que volvamos no sea que piensen mal- dijo Hermione tratando de evitar los pensamientos que la invadían.

- no importa, Fred pensaría lo mismo aun cuando nos hubiera encontrado estudiando

- por que todos creen que nosotros… es decir no se dan cuenta que solo somos amigos

- es bastante obvio que ni nos gustamos- dijo Ron para tratar de disimular lo abochornado que estaba.

- si, esto es una amistad platónica

- si exacto, uhmmmm…que significa eso ultimo?

- una amistad sin intereses sexuales- respondió Hermione acostumbrada a tener que explicarle a Ron las cosas continuamente- es decir… sin nos besáramos ni siquiera sentiríamos nada.

- aja… - Ron se rió bajando la cabeza-.

- de que te ríes?

- es que no te imagino besando a alguien, eres demasiado mojigata

- que? me estas retando?

- no te atreverías…

Los dos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos sin decir nada, solo escuchándose respirar

- pero cierra los ojos- dijo Hermione que quería demostrar que no era ninguna mojigata

Ron obedeció y cerro los ojos, acto seguido Hermione se acerco muy despacio, tanto que Ron podía sentir su tibio aliento recorriéndole el mentón, pero ella se detuvo como a cinco centímetros de los labios de el, era verdad no se atrevía, podía verlo totalmente serio con los ojos cerrados, casi apretándolos; como se estaba demorando Ron abrió un ojo para ver que estaba haciendo Hermione, ella le devolvió la mirada y estallaron a reír.

- no puedo creer que nos pongamos con estas tonterías- dijo un poco aliviada Hermione.

- yo aun tengo dudas de que seas una Gryffindor-.

- mira quien habla, en tantos años no has superado tu miedo a la arañas.

- tu también les tendrías miedo si hubieras sido atacada por miles de ellas…

- pues a mi me ataco un basilisco…

- pues solo lo viste.

- y crees que ha sido fácil olvidarlo…

- el punto es que no eres mas valiente que yo- termino Ron un poco molesto

- pues demuéstralo

- perdón? Quien se acobardo hace solo un instante

- no soy ninguna cobarde

- pues demuéstramelo tu a mi, en eso estábamos…

- hagámoslo al tiempo

- esta bien

- a la cuenta de tres 1…….2…….3

Ninguno se movi

- bueno queda claro que eres una cobarde Hermione

- Que? tampoco vi que tu te movieras

- pues estaba esperando que tu lo hicieras, además hace un rato tampoco te atreviste y además en primer lugar también queda claro que SI eres una mojigata

- pues tu lo pediste…

Dicho esto Hermione se acerco con brusquedad a Ron atrapando sus labios, en realidad el no se imaginaba que ella lo haría así que lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa, claro que después de unos segundos se sincronizaron en lo que ahora efectivamente si parecía un beso, a medida que progresaban se juntaban mas hasta que sin saber quien lo inicio empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas, el tiempo al parecer se había detenido para los dos pero tuvieron que parar finalmente para tomar algo de aire.

- y bien… sentiste algo?- pregunto Hermione recordando la razón inicial del beso

- nada… -dijo Ron respirando entrecortadamente- en absoluto

- tampoco yo- dijo Hermione muy poco convencida

- bueno queda demostrado entonces que no nos gustamos

- aja- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hermione antes de empezar un nuevo beso con Ron.

Que bueno que no se gustan, pensaron Fred y George mientras les tomaban una foto desde la puerta.

**FIN**

**Si, la cosa no destila miel pero esta romanticon o no? Es que iba a empezar el nuevo capitulo de Locademia de brujería y… pues no se de donde salió este, en fin, en principio iba a tratarse sobre Umbridge pero como que tampoco funciono así que recordé un capitulo de Ranma ½ y de ahí me inspire, no pienso que vaya a continuarlo pero las sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

**_DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS_**

**_Ron grrrrrrrrrrrrrr_**

****


End file.
